Jimmy and Cindy run away
by JimandCinforever
Summary: NEW SHORT CHAPTER UP
1. Truth or Dare

This is my new story I am actually going to finish it

This is my new story I am actually going to finish it! Hopefully.

Here it goes.

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl are playing truth or dare.

Chapter one: Playing truth or dare the first night.

"Truth or dare Cindy" asked Libby

"Dare" replied Cindy

"I dare you to tell everyone why you argue with Jimmy?"

"Because I don't completely hate him" Said Cindy

"Ok then fair enough" said Libby

"My turn" said Cindy

"Why do you argue with me Neutron" said Cindy

"Oh and don't use no lame excuse and say you don't completely hate me because if you tell the truth you wont feel guilty like I feel" said Cindy

"Can I tell Cindy in private and then run away because she'll hate me completely" said Jimmy

"Go ahead" said Libby Carl and Sheen together

_**In a private room (the conversation is below)**_

"So what's your problem" said Cindy

"My answer is because I like you not as a friend like I have a huge crush on you" said Jimmy (then Jimmy ran home)

**Hey next chapter they will play Dare or sissy which means you have to do the dare or you will be taken out of the game… well later everyone**

**Skateboarder**

And also Cindy and Jimmy are going to have a chat later on so just wait and see


	2. Truth or Sissy

Oh and everyone is like 13 in a half years old

Oh and everyone is like 13 in a half years old

Cindy had a confused look on her face and then it turned to sadness.

Playing Dare or sissy chapter 2

"Come on Jimmy just play" said Cindy

"Why I humiliated myself in front of you" said Jimmy

"Just play and see what happens please" said Cindy

"Fine" said Jimmy

PLAYING DARE OR SISSY

Libby said "I dare Cindy to show how she feels about Jimmy

"Can I go in a private room" said Cindy

"Yes" said Libby

In private room

"What are you doing Cindy?" said Jimmy

"You will see" said Cindy

_CINDY STARTS PUTTING ON LIP GLOSS _

"How do you feel about me" said Jimmy. Worried about what she is going to do to him.

_Cindy didn't reply instead she took off her shirt_

_And then she talked_

"Jimmy what I feel for you is I think I love you." said Cindy

"So" said Jimmy

"Come on lets make it" said Cindy

"How" said Jimmy

"Make out, I don't know" said candy

"But why did you take your shirt off" said Jimmy

"so you can see me" said Cindy" Who cares if we get in trouble" said Cindy again

"I don't like where this is going Cindy I mean are you nuts or something tonight" said Jimmy

"NO" said Cindy "I really think I am in love with you aren't you in love with me""?

"Well I guess you could call it that" said Jimmy.

"Well then come and kiss me" said Jimmy

_Jimmy walks slowly over to Cindy and wraps his arms around Cindy's waist and says _"are you sure" said Jimmy

"Yes now lets just do it before Libby and everyone wonders what is taking us so long" said Cindy

_Jimmy went on with it and started kissing Cindy_

_Cindy's POV_

Oh my god when I was kissing Jimmy I felt like I was going to faint and I know I love him but when I was kissing him it felt like we were showing our love and it suddenly stopped oh god why did he stop.

End of Cindy's POV

"I stopped because it's only a dare you don't really love me" said Jimmy sadly and he ran into the other room to continue

"Jimmy wait" said Cindy

"WHAT" said Jimmy?

""I wasn't faking I really love you god I love you so much and you thought I was faking it" said Cindy

"Well then I dare you to show me how you feel towards me" said Jimmy

"Ok" said Cindy

_Cindy walks up to Jimmy still with her shirt off and starts kissing him and is determined never to stop_

_(Just in case you are wondering Cindy is wearing a small top)_

While kissing Jimmy Cindy starts unbuttoning Jimmy's shirt

_Jimmy's POV_

_I knew what was coming but I was determined to go with it_

_End of Jimmy's_

Jimmy pulled away for just a moment

"Why did you stop this time you don't want to make love with me" said Cindy

"No I do but I thought maybe everyone will be worried" said Jimmy

"Well since Libby already knows ill tell her to give US some more time" said Cindy

Alright" replied Jimmy

_Cindy runs towards Libby and whispers "me and Jimmy are going through with it so just play until we get back maybe in a half a hour" said Cindy and Libby Nodded.._

Back to Jimmy and Cindy

_Cindy hurries up and takes off her shirt again_

"_Lets began we have a half of a hour" said Cindy_

_They continued where they left off_

_Cindy pulled off Jimmy's shirt all the way off_

_Jimmy started pulling off Cindy's small shirt to the point where she was wearing a bra only_

_Jimmy's POV_

_I'm scared now I didn't know it would go this far I was hoping we were going to just kiss oh well at least I know she loves me and wants to do it with me_

_End of Jimmy's POV_

_Cindy started taking off Jimmy's pants to the point where he was wearing underwear only_

_Jimmy took off Cindy's pants also and she also only had underwear on._

_Ready" said Cindy_

_Ready" said Jimmy_

_Jimmy and Cindy started kissing and all of a sudden they didn't know it was already a half of an hour_

_And Libby came in a saw them kissing _

_And Cindy and Jimmy saw her a ran and got towels and said_

"_Well we were just about done" said Cindy angrily_

"_Uh huh it's been 1 hour and 10 minutes and your mom called your cell phone 10 moments ago" said Libby_

"_Crap I better call her back'' said Cindy_

_Cindy is calling her mom back.._

_Ms. Vortex: where are you?_

_Cindy: we are hanging out_

_Ms. Vortex: well I wanted to tell you i am going to your aunt's house she is sick and needs some company I think you are old enough to stay at home alone or at the Neutron's its your choice bye._

_Cindy: Ok bye mom_

_Hangs up cell phone_

_What is it Cindy" said Jimmy_

"_oh my aunt is sick so my mom is going to keep her company and I have 2 choices I can stay at home alone or at your house'' replied Cindy flirty_

'_Oh I get it' said Jimmy_

"_Instead of me staying at your house how about you stay with me you can sleep on the pull out couch' said Cindy_

"_oh so we aren't going to sleep together huh' said Jimmy_

"_NO we are that's what you tell your parents" said Cindy_

"_Oh yea" said Jimmy_

"_But first I got to call Libby so just wait here and then you can call your parents" said Cindy_

_Cindy calls Libby_

_Libby: hey so what did you guys do.._

_Cindy: Mini Sex _

_Libby: I heard your mom was busy and needed you to stay at home alone what are your plans_

_Cindy: well jimmy is going to say he is staying at my house to keep company and sleep on the pull out couch_

_Libby: so he is sleeping in the pull out couch_

_Cindy: No we are going to sleep together but we are going to get up early so my mom won't be suspicious _

_Libby: girl you are 13 you can't sleep together_

_Cindy: we aren't going to sleep naked we are just going to sleep together_

_Libby: ok then I got to go bye_

_Cindy: bye: and hangs up_

_Later that night at 11pm_

"_Ready for the night of your life Cindy?'' said Jimmy_

_Ready" said Cindy_

_They got in bed together_

_END OF CHAPTER 2_


	3. Sex and Preagnet idk how to spell it

They woke up at 6 am and went down stairs no one was there Cindy called her mom

Ms. Vortex: hey I am going to have to stay another night because your aunt is really sick.

Cindy: ok I'm fine mom

Ms. Vortex: oh ok bye

"What is wrong" asked Jimmy

"My mom is staying another night" said Cindy

"So what do we do?" said Jimmy

"How about we stay here and do stuff and like not answer the door if it's not a adult" said Cindy

"What happened last night I kind of forget remind me" said Jimmy

"We kind of had sex and slept together why was you not yourself" said Cindy

"No I was completely myself'' said Jimmy

"I better take a pregnancy test" said Cindy

"No hell no I don't want you to be pregnant what will your mom say'' said Jimmy scared

"We will both be in trouble and we will both be sent to a place for young parents if I am pregnant" said Cindy

"You mean we will meet other young people our age" said Jimmy

"Of course I met one last year when I was on vacation she was 13 but she probably 14 now and her mom said its ok things happen" said Cindy

_Cindy started kissing Jimmy before he could respond and pulled away and said "I am pregnant" _

"Oh" said Jimmy

"Are you willing to run away" said Cindy

"Well ok" said Jimmy

1 day later

''well we are alone" said Cindy

"Yah and I like it' said Jimmy

"Well I like you' said Cindy

"But I love you" said Jimmy

"I love you too so much" said Cindy

"What happens if we are caught'' said Jimmy

_Cindy didn't answer she just started kissing him_

Jimmy's POV

I never want this to end

End of Jimmy's POV

5 Months later

Hey Cindy" said Jimmy

"So I assume our parents are worried'' said Cindy

"Yah but at least I'm with you''

_A strange noise was in the bushes_

"Hey guys I am just visiting" said Libby

"Hey guess what Libby I need to tell you something in private" said Cindy

_Jimmy leaves for a while_

"What's up girl what do you have o tell me" said Libby

"I'm pregnant" said Cindy

"No way you can't have a baby you are only 13 and a half" said Libby

"Its under control I met a girl she was 13 she was 8 in a half months pregnant and she was ok with it and her mom said things happen" said Cindy

"But what if you fall in love with someone else" said Libby

"You know as well as I do that isn't going to happen" said Cindy

"Ok well anyway I brought the stuff you asked for the how many baby meter and dippers and the other stuff" said Libby

"How does the baby meter work" said Cindy

"Pick yourself an make yourself bleed an put the blood on this' said Libby

"Ok give it a moment and it should say how many" said Libby again

"I think I'm having twins" said Cindy


	4. talk

NEXT CHPTER

NEXT CHPTER  
I AM IN MAINE

I FINISHED TORNOMENT  
NOW I AM HEADED TO NEW YORK THEN BACK TO UP TO MARYLAND thanks

READ

I think I am having twin" said Cindy

"Oh man" said Jimmy

"What's wrong" said Cindy

"It will just make more work..." said Jimmy

"Yah but isn't it worth it" said Cindy

"No I mean running away because I made you pregnant" said Jimmy

"ya but its woth it.." said Cindy

WELL I Cant write anymore I got writers block plus my internet isn't working good right now so I better summit this story

But anyway it should work

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
